teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Divination
Divination is an ability to gain insight on an event or situation in the past, present, and/or future by using a variety of practices. This is a power that only Banshees seem to possess, as their powers are psychic in nature and involve Extra-Sensory Perception, of which Divination is a subpower. Most applications of this power shown in the Teen Wolf series involve the Banshee in question clearing their mind of ambient thoughts and sounds, sometimes to the point of entering a trance-like state. This power may require contact with an object or person related to the question that needs to be answered, or it may require the Banshee to be hypnotized. This power can also have connections to the power of Premonitions (the power to visualize future events) and to Clairaudience (the power to hear sounds through supernatural frequencies). Divination Practices The following are methods by which Divination can be practiced: Automatic Writing Main article: Automatic Writing Automatic Writing is a divination technique in which someone with psychic powers, most commonly Banshees, allows themselves to enter a trance-like state before they begin to use a pencil and paper to write without conscious thought, allowing pertinent information to be drawn or written down in order to be interpreted later. Lydia Martin is the only person shown to use this power so far, and she has used it on numerous occasions, including: when she wrote "SOMEONE HELP ME" backwards on the chalkboard while she was haunted by Peter Hale ( ); when she unconsciously drew numerous sketches of the Nemeton ( ), ( ), ( ) as well as the number of philosopher sacrifices on the chalkboard ( ); when she wrote "STILES" and "mischief," Stiles' childhood nickname, when they attempted to learn what memories had been stolen from them by the Wild Hunt ( ); and when she went into a trance and wrote "sixty-eight" in dozens of different languages in a prediction that Nolan, #68 on the lacrosse team, would expose Corey Bryant's unnatural Chimera powers. ( ) Psychometry Main article: Psychometry Psychometry is a divination practice in which the user makes physical contact with an object or person in order to glean information about a specific situation. Lydia Martin is the only person so far who has successfully used this power, though even she was not successful the first time she used it, when she was trying to locate the captured Alan Deaton using the keys to his clinic. ( ) However, her Banshee powers are most frequently triggered by unconsciously or reflexively making contact with an object or person, such as when she touched a book in the library and received a premonition that Liam Dunbar would try to kill Scott McCall ( ), or when she touched a mirror in the girls' locker room and triggered an astral premonition of the Ghost Riders' conquest of Canaan. ( ) Sound Divination Sound Divination is an ability that is both similar to the power of Clairaudience and also compliments it. The difference is that the latter doesn't actually require making sound to hear what is needed, though sound divination can help make it clearer especially when using a Banshee Scream to clear out one's auditory channels. Users of Sound Divination can divine for information by using sound vibrations to trigger their ability to perceive supernatural energy. Lydia Martin frequently uses this ability, such as when she plucked on yarn strings to determine that Stiles Stilinski was dreaming about Eichen House ( ), when she dropped a handful of bullet casings onto a metal table to hear Derek Hale's screams to learn he was captured by the Calavera Family ( ), and when she used the blank record in the record player at the Martin Lake House's soundproof study to divine the first code-word to the Deadpool. ( ) Meredith Walker has also been seen to use this power, such as when she plucked on piano strings in order to find Lydia's location after she was captured by the Nogitsune. ( ) Trivia * This is a power most commonly used by Banshees, but it is possible that Hellhounds, as harbingers of death with psychic-related powers related to Banshees, may be able to use it as well. * Divination has allowed the McCall Pack to get ahead of numerous supernatural events and reverse them. Gallery Automatic writing lydia muted.gif|Automatic Writing Psychometry lydia currents.gif|Psychometry Psychometry lydia currents 1.gif|Psychometry Psychometry lydia the dark moon.gif|Psychometry Sound divination riddled 1.gif|Sound Divination Sound divination riddled 2.gif|Sound Divination Sound divination the dark moon.gif|Sound Divination Sound divination the benefactor.gif|Sound Divination Sound divination the benefactor 1.gif|Sound Divination Category:Powers Category:Banshees